


Not Yet a Prank war

by madammina



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Pranks, as promised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: Xemnas has a day off, and Larxene is bored.





	Not Yet a Prank war

“Larxene, no.” Demyx crossed his arms at looked at his Organization compatriot. “I am NOT mooning Saix.”

“It would be FUNNY.” Larxene tried to argue as she lay across the couch in the Gray Room. 

The room was empty as Xemnas had muttered something about “Christmas” and stuck a note on the door. Demyx had the luck of having the room next to Lexaeus - who snored - and so he went to the gray room before planning his day that day. (Un)Fortunately for him, Larxene had decided to take it over. 

“He loves the moon, I tell him to look out the window and there you are!” Larxene explained. Bored and cruel were a mix. And with no one on her list of problem people right now, she was just short of putting names on a dartboard and throwing kunai at it. 

“No,” Demyx repeated. “Larxene, he would kill me, somehow resurrect me, and kill me again.” 

“What if… “ Larxene tossed a kunai in the air. “What if we taped gullible to the ceiling to see if anyone looked up.”

“I can’t believe I’m the reasonable one here but Xigbar defies gravity. So either we get him in on this, because I’m NOT climbing up to the ceiling to do it, or he goes after us.” Demyx flumped down in a chair and began to strum a chord. “Why do you want to do this anyway?”

“I’m bored, and you go along with anything. Well, you or Axel.” Larxene tossed a Kunai again. “But Axel keeps to himself a lot or padding after Saix like a puppy dog.” 

“So no Axel?” Demyx said with another chord.

“No Axel.” Larxene agreed with a sigh. She tried to sit upright, but her legs hanging over the edge of the sofa thwarted it being a smooth transition so she opened up a dark portal beneath her as she fell. It simply let her out, standing upright next to Demyx’s seat. He continued to tune his sitar. 

“What if,” Larxene said with a grin. “We steal XEMNAS’ DOOR!” She began to giggle. “We could put tape across the blank area when he tries to leave, and then maybe leave clues until Xemnas finds his door outside on the roof or something.”

“Okay, first that is a lot of effort,” Demyx said as he stopped playing the sitar to look at her. “Second, our doors are not necessary as we can teleport anywhere. And third, he’s our boss! He could turn us into dusks!” 

“Spoilsport,” Larxene muttered. 

“But we could put whipped cream in Lexaeus’ hand and make him hit himself in the head with it while he’s sleeping,” Demyx said with a grin. Larxene gave one back.

“Deal.”


End file.
